


Feel Better

by nsfwboyslut



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Car Sex, Drunk Gerard Way, Drunk Sex, Grinding, Hook-Up, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top Frank Iero, Virgin Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: "What happened so that a beautiful man like you comes to this shitty bar to get wasted?"





	Feel Better

The bar was busy today. Almost completely full, with people dancing and grinding drunkenly and downing shots full of the bitterest liquids. Gerard slides between people in the crowd, looking to get a seat at the bar. Today had been another shit day, full of people screaming in his face about his failures, raging headaches, and dull meetings, alcohol was the only solution he could turn to that semi successfully made him forget about all his problems and make him completely relax. He knew it was a terrible habit, that along with smoking practically three packs of cigarettes a day, but he couldn't help himself.  
He finally found a seat, next to some chick and a dark haired man whose skin was clad with tattoos. Asking for a shot of whiskey he thought back to the events from the day, completely ignoring the woman who was trying to hit on him, until eventually she just walked away. As soon as he received the golden drink he downed it, wincing as the liquid burned down his throat. He tells the bartender to keep them coming, and he did. As soon as a shot was empty he was greeted with another. He could finally feel the alcohol take it's effect, his mind becoming hazy. He could sense the man next to him watching him carefully. When the bartender was serving him his sixth shot, the man raised his hand, signalling for him to stop. Gerard looked at the man angrily, but was taken aback by the man's expression. He looked… Concerned?  
“I think you've had enough to drink, sweetheart,” the man says. His voice comforts Gerard, it makes him feel warm and safe. “What happened so that a beautiful man like you comes to this shitty bar to get wasted?” At that moment, Gerard couldn't hold back the flood of words describing how shit his day was, how shit the week had been, how shit his life is. He found himself crying at the end of his rant, sobs wracking his body. The tattooed man wrapped an arm around Gerard’s trembling frame, rubbing his back soothingly. Gerard leans into the touch, taking comfort in the simple action. Finally he looks up, staring the man in the face. He never really got a good look at him, and now that he was taking it in he was shocked at how good-looking he was. His dark hair fell perfectly over his beautifully hazel eyes, which were spotted with bits of green and brown. He garnished both a lip and a nose ring, which just added to his attractiveness so much Gerard almost felt jealous. His tongue swiped over his plump, pink lips and he sucked in his lip ring fiddling with it seemingly nervously, as if he was anxious to be talking to the tipsy man. His face was perfectly chiseled and a scorpion tattoo marks the side of his neck. “What's your name?” Gerard asks, suddenly fixated on every feature perfect feature this man possessed. “Frank,” the man answers.  
“Frank… Will you fuck me?” The man raises his eyebrows in surprise, obviously taken aback by the bold request. “I… Um… I think you're a little drunk.” Gerard shakes his head. “I'm not drunk, I'm not, I promise. You're just… Really fucking hot.” Gerard prayed he would say yes before his mind decided this was a terrible idea and made him apologize and probably break down crying again. “Please, it'll make me feel better. Like, better than alcohol will.” That seemed to change Frank's mind, because he nods, although hesitantly, and allows Gerard to take his hand and weave through the still intensely thick crowd to the door, where Frank then leads them to his car. He pushes Gerard into the backseat and climbs on top of him, closing the door behind him. Gerard is already sprouting a semi erection, his cock twitching when Frank takes his shirt off, revealing even more tattoos on his perfectly perfect chest and abdomen.  
Truth be told, Gerard has never done anything like this. He's never hooked up with a stranger, in fact he's never even hooked up with anyone. Gerard was indeed, a twenty-eight year old virgin. That's not to say he hasn't masturbated almost constantly, and become best friends with his left hand and a small dildo he ordered off Amazon. (Not sponsored). Even so, he couldn't help feel the small prick of anxiety when Frank reached to pull his own shirt off.  
Gerard has never liked himself. Every aspect of himself he hated, and his weight and extra flub was very, very, high on the list. And he was taken by surprise when Frank started kissing his tummy, working his way up, even stopping to suck on one of his nipples, which made him gasp. Gerard moans when their lips meet in a passionate kiss, the cool metal of the lip ring providing a delicious contrast to Frank's amazingly soft and warm lips. He brings a hand down to rub at the tattooed man's hardening member, which causes him to let out a strangled groan and suck his lip ring into his mouth. He nudges Gerard’s head up with his nose, kissing and sucking at the exposed skin, while Gerard unbuttoned Frank's jeans.  
“Mmf- do you have any lube,” Gerard asks, struggling to form coherent words as the very attractive man above him nibbled on his neck. He nods, sitting up and reaching for the front. He opens the compartment and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom, but when Gerard shakes his head he puts it back.  
Frank unbuttons Gerard’s pants, sliding them down and off his legs, doing the same to himself and leaving the two men clad in only their boxers. Gerard’s cock twitched when he saw the outline of Frank's cock in his boxers, and he knew he would be sore tomorrow. Frank grinds his hips against Gerard’s, their cocks rubbing against each other, causing both to moan.  
Eventually Gerard gets frustrated that they're only dry humping and making out, so he shouts, “Just fuck me already!” Frank immediately pulls down both their boxers, squirting some lube onto his fingers and pushing one into his hole, wrapping a tattooed hand around him. He soon adds another finger, pumping and scissoring them to prepare Gerard. Gerard lets out little gasps and moans at the stimulation, grinding his body onto the two fingers shoved inside him.  
Frank pulls them out, lubricating his cock and aligning it with Gerard’s hole. He looks at him, pushing the head in when Gerard gives him a nod of approval.  
Gerard moaned loudly as Frank pushed all the way in, stopping to let him adjust, but Gerard started moving on his cock, and it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. So he sat still, letting Gerard fuck himself on his dick until he started whining for Frank to move. It hurt like hell when Frank had pushed in, but Gerard has always been a slight masochist, the burn from the stretch just making him that much aroused. “F-fuck, Frankie, harder!” Frank thrusts his hips even harder, the sound of skin against skin, breathless moans, and lustful gasps filled the car. The windows were fogged, but from the rocking of the car and the loud noises coming from it, Gerard was sure anyone watching could perfectly guess what they were doing. But Gerard couldn't care less, too caught up in the mind blowing pleasure. He had been right when he said it would make him feel better than alcohol. No throbbing headaches for him in the morning!  
He practically screamed when Frank's cock hit his prostate dead on, ramming into it with every thrust. He was already starting to feel the warmth in his lower abdomen, and he placed his hand over Frank's tattooed fingers, which were still wrapped around his throbbing dick but making no movement. He urged him to move his hand, groaning when he swiped his thumb over the slit, collecting beads of precum which made the slide of his fingers easier.  
“Frank,” Gerard gasps, “I'm so fucking close, fuck.” He moaned when Frank moved his hand faster on his dick, and within moments he was coming all over his tummy, clenching around Frank's cock, and whimpering when he felt Frank's cum spill inside him. Watching him reach his climax was one of the hottest things Gerard had ever seen, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and his mouth hanging open as he struggled for air. He collapses on top of Gerard, burying his head into his neck and leaving a few more marks.  
When they had both calmed down, they looked at each other, both realizing they just hooked up with some stranger. “Um, thanks,” Gerard says awkwardly. Frank just smiles in response. “I'm gonna take you to my house. You can stay in the back seat.” Gerard almost retorted, but decided against it, letting the other man dress him and himself, then climbing up to the front seat and starting the car. Gerard found himself being lulled to sleep by the car's gentle rocking. He fell asleep in the strangers car.


End file.
